villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fox (Enchanted Journey)
The Fox is the main antagonist of the 1981 anime film Enchanted Journey. He was presented as a relentless beast who roared like a ferocious dinosaur and struck terror into the hearts of all of the chipmunks, even more so than their other main enemy, the Hawk. Biography Despite being the main antagonist, his role in the film is small. The Fox first appears when Glikko and Nono make it to the snowy mountains and get attacked by the Hawk. The Fox intervenes and battles with the Hawk. While the two predators are fighting, the chipmunks escape. After they are gone, the Fox kills the Hawk, and with blood-drenched lips turns and looks ominously in the direction Nono and Glikko went. The Fox makes a brief appearance as he picks up the scent of the chipmunks as the pair try to survive a snowstorm. The next morning, as the two chipmunks are headed to the North Forest, the Fox finds the pair and watches them from above. When the pair are reunited with the other chipmunks in the forest, Pippo sees the Fox coming, having followed Glikko and Nono. The chipmunks flee in terror from the beast, whilst Glikko, blaming himself for leading the Fox to where all of the chipmunks live, tries to fend him off. Nono attempts to help, but is vicious batted aside. So too does Pippo, but the Fox grievously wounds him. Both of them survive and the Fox pursues Glikko to the edge of a cliff. Jutting from the cliff there was a branch and Glikko scurried out onto it. The Fox followed, threatening to snap the branch with his weight. Across the gulf was Glikko's only salvation; the other side of the ravine. The other chipmunks were looking on, so they called for their friend to jump. Glikko finally leaped - just as the Fox did snapping the branch as well. The Fox's claws raked across Glikko's back in midair, but only succeeded in tearing off Glikko's bandanna. Glikko made it safely across while the chipmunks' most dreaded enemy fell victim to gravity; the Fox and the broken branch plummeted soundlessly down the gorge and out of sight, ending his reign of terror for good. Personality The Fox is portrayed as a monstrous, persistent, relentless, obsessive, and cruel predator who enjoyed causing terror in the chipmunks. Even though he already killed a Hawk, he sensed nearby chipmunks and went after them to eat them, instead of eating the Hawk that would last him longer. It is stated by one of the local chipmunks that the Fox had been causing terror for years, indicating that took pleasure in attacking the chipmunks. Appearance The Fox is a gigantic, muscular orange fox with sharp teeth and claws. He has big yellow eyes with tiny pupils, black feet, small ears, whiskers, and huge jaws. His senses also help him detect prey from far away. Trivia *Glikko and Nono's encounter with the Fox was foreshadowed when Pippo warns Glikko about the dangers on his journey to the forest, such as foxes and hawks. *Despite being the main antagonist, he didn't make an appearance until the second half and had less than 6 minutes of screen-time. *Although his role is small, the Fox is still the main antagonist, because he had bigger plans and was far more dangerous than anyone else. *Like the other antagonists in the film, his vocal sound effects were replaced with an actual voice provided by Omar Aranda in the Spanish version. *If one were to pause at the right moment when the Fox moves in on the chipmunks, you can see his right fore-paw turn orange. Category:Anime Villains Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Ferals Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Rogues Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Nameless Category:Giant Category:Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Game Changer Category:Homicidal Category:Barbarian